A side view mirror may be attached to a support structure. The side view mirror includes a housing, which moveably supports a mirror. The side view mirror enables a person to view in a rearward or opposite direction without turning around. The side view mirror may be attached to any support structure, such as a building, but is most commonly used and attached to vehicles, such as cars, trucks, boats, motorcycles, trains, tractors, etc. The side view mirror must be securely attached to the support structure, and provide a path for a conduit feature, which may, for example, connect a drive motor to a control system, such as a switch, to control a position of a mirror.